Tytus Escorting Inc
Tytus Escorting Inc. (TEI) is a paramilitary faction in the Star Wars Combine. Due to its lengthy existence, the history of the faction is somewhat obscure. It was founded in Year -1 by Jophis Drazen and was one of the limited number of factions to survive Ranma's NFG-purge circa Year 0. Circa Year 2, Jophis' second-in-command was Warthog, his third-in-command was Ranofer Zedlav, and the faction had sixteen active members.News (Year 2) (Archived) When Jophis stepped down as leader, Ranofer Zedlav ostensibly became leader of the faction and ruled the organization for over half-a-decade. Description Tytus Escorting Inc could be considered the only true escort group left in the galaxy. With recent changes to the leadership and a shift in company organization Tytus is once again looking to expand both its business and its ranks. Tytus Escorting Inc is moving towards expanding the fleet once again. Escorting is what we do best. Need a bodyguard for that trip into the deep recesses of Coruscant? Need some cover fire for an evacuation of a planet? Need a pick up from a remote location? We've got you covered. You won't find a better company to get your or your property safely from one location to another. We have the ships and personnel to handle any job. Tytus operates based on code of conduct. That code of conduct states that we will not deviate from a task once accepted. It says that we will not turn our back on our employer no matter how much money has been offered. It says that our customers and our employees are the only reason we have anything. So be confident that when you pick Tytus Escorting Inc you're getting the best we have to give.:: Factions - Star Wars Combine :: Tytus Escorting Inc Known Leaders * Chenmar Kefthur (Year 10) * Xithos Berkner (Year 8) * Ranofer Zedlav (Year 3) * Jophis Drazen (Year 2) Members Circa Year 2: Jophis was Chief Executive Officer. Personnel included Warthog, Ranofer Zedlav, Zachariah Sidnoth, Black Knight, Heero Huey, Bedwyr, Shadowblade, Tel Aviv, Dansky, Grim Reaper, Turkin Arven, Monopularley, Ketch Brabe, Leo Pold, Scotty McBeans and Ramous Satie.Staff (Year 2) (Archived) Circa Year 3: Ranofer Zedlav, Zachariah Sidnoth, Takhisis, Artermis, Grim Reaper, Nerf Herder, Borkna Gar, Falrow, Egone Solo, Arani Sunrider, Horn Wolf, Riga Don Vos, Art Klime, Tone Ando, Joseph Kane, Randall Airblade, Haas Jonberg, Malek Jumanji and Requinixx.Tytus Escorting Inc - Members (Year 3) (Archived) Circa Year 10: Chenmar Kefthur, Zackry Zenpath, John Colbert, Erne Scott, Xako Lycan, John Colbert, Lucius Kylani, Kain Fellstrike, Mae Var Anthi, Marcus Nightcloud, Kazoku Cinereus, Xako Lycan, Scott Asheville, Suiy Teos, Zackry Zenpath, Tiali Bixa-Loca, and Sgian Dubh.Members (Year 10) Banners * (Year 4) * (Year 6) * (Year 10) Timeline * Year 5 Day 204 - The personal vessel of Ranofer Zedlav, President of Tytus Escorting, is seized by Anzatan forces. * Year 5 Day 205 - Tytus Escorting negotiates the release of their craft. See also * Biotech Medical * Starsign Mining * Timeline References External links * Tytus Escorting Inc. Website (Year 10) Category:Factions